A whisper in the wind
by wolfXgirlXMs.clearwater
Summary: Quil is alone his friends have joined Sam's gang. He feels if everything is gone, but one girl won't stop till' that funny, cute, adorable, life loving boy is back and a smile reaches his eyes or will fate ripp them apart
1. Chapter 1

I walked to school thinking back on the weekend it was a bore and I had nothing to do I wasted time in my living room all alone. I watched TV but my mind was really on this one thing. One guy if I must. His name was Quil Ateara, his friends have joined Sam gang so he seemed to mope around school he really didn't have any one and I selected myself to become his friend. Well I will admit that I have this little crush. It was probably the reason why I actually even came up with this plan. I had a tid bit of information. See Mr. Brammer changed his seating chart for seventh period and word is when the idiots Jacob Black and Embry Call came back tomorrow that our seating charts in science will change. I also have good word that I will be the new lab partner of a certain Quil Ateara. So on Sunday night my mother Carmin Daniels was cooking our dinner and my father Lloyd Daniels was in his study reading the paper while listening to some nice smooth jazz. Now me Carmelita Daniels, I'm straitening my hair after a good hot shower. See if you hadn't noticed I'm half Hispanic and black. My papa is black and my mama is Cuban on her papa's side and Puerto Rican on her mama side. Now my hair is soft thanks to my papa but it gets a slightly puff to it when wet a down side of it all. Thanks to my mama it gets a sleek texture when straight. When my hair was done I ran down stairs to see my mama.

"I did my hair the right way right?" I asked as my mama stirred something in her pot she motioned with her finger on her other hand to spin. So I spread my arms out and turned slowly.

"Yes mi hija now go get your papa ready for dinner" she said

I ran to get my father and heard him on the phone so I knocked twice and shut his door and ran back to the kitchen. I sat down and my father came down the hall to sit at the table with me. My lug of a brother was at college for some test he pulled a crammer for. He had been there since Friday. My mother isn't really fond of him missing our Sunday family dinners but since this was because of a test I think she let it go. We ate dinner and talked about the upcoming of the week. This is just fancy for I was trying to convince my mom and dad to let me stay home. It was to no avail she just sent me to bed and I went to sleep kinda excited Quil Ateara here I come.

I walked up the steps of the school which I was kind of prolonging because the plan seemed so simple yesterday you know. Now I'm having a mini panic attack that I just can't control. I opened the door and took a deep breath and walked down the hall ways few kids stood here and there talking in their little groups and talking to friends. I went to my friend who usually go stand in front of my locker. I arrived down the hall and my best guy friend wolf whistled and I blushed.

"Hey sexy you finally straightened your hair and look at you in a skirt" Alex said

"Whatever you're just mad because I have great legs" I giggled

"Don't I know it" he mumbled

See Alex he's bi and I'm the reason he turned that way as a kid he always noticed guys and said he's gay but since growing up he's totally bi because he will look at a girl and flirt with her and he say that he kinda has attraction to females. I just called him confused because he likes to fuck anything with legs. We came to a conclusion that we weren't right for each other it just wouldn't go past physical attraction were weren't compatible.

"So Lita have you grown enough balls to actually talk to Quil today now that you look all sexy" Alex asked

"Maybe" I mumbled and laughed

"Yeah well the twins and I well be at our table at lunch if the plan is successful bring hot cakes with you" he said and walked off to class

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw we only had three minutes before the first bell rung. I opened my locker and put my bag down grabbing my afternoon text book I had and put them in my locker and took out my morning books and I heard the locker next t o me open and my heart went into hyper drive. I peeked over and there he was Quil Ateara. I took a deep breath and slung my bag over my shoulder and closed my locker. I glanced over again and saw that he was slumped on the lockers. See this is the time were we say hi and go on our way. I haven't ever had a full conversation with him.

"Hey Quil you look so sad smile I'm sure it will make it better if you do" I said softly

He looked up and smirked but never reached his eyes they seemed still in despair. He looked like everything he loved had been snatched from him. I guess it had you know his best friends had been taken away. He looked like he just given up and nothing would do. This gave me the confidence I knew that if this didn't go thru I would be the main one who would hate if he actually followed his friends and join them in there with Sam.

"Hey what's wrong" I frowned

"Nothing I mean my friends left me to be in a gang that doesn't want me around after the two weeks I thought they could have been dead" he said

"I know that but the best thing for you to do is make them think you're having fun without them" I said

"Why would I do that I'm miserable I have no one" he sighed

"You have no other friends that you can spend time with" I asked

"No other the times when I talk to you I don't have any one else other than Jacob and Embry" he said

"Well you're in luck" I said "we can walk to class together and try to be at least a little happy"

He smiled but it didn't seem to put a twinkle in his eye like it did when we were kids. We walked down the hallway to the classroom on the right. Mostly everyone was here except the teacher. On the board was new sitting arrangements in big letters. I saw Quil quickly stiffen and he seemed kinda of mad. There was this shiver down his back and his hands were in fist.

"Quil it fine may be you will sit with me" I murmur

We walked in and I put my bag on the first table and waited on the teacher. Who walked in a few minutes later. He stood at his desk at the front of the class. He started calling out names and what a coincidence I'm with Quil Ateara. The two idiots that I shall not name are with each other in the back of the room do to a strange growth spurt.

"Mr. Brammer Mrs. Torrez needs help with the smart board she is trying to pull up the seating chart" said this tiny freshman

"Wow the three stogies are separated no one thought it could happen" Angie smirked

"Shut up maybe he has realized that he was just cooler or needs a better friend" I said

"Yeah and he chose you" she huffed and turned head

I stood up and climbed on the table see people loved me I was prettier than Angie and a lot nicer.

"Okay Quil and the two idiots back there are no longer friends he has decide that they are not worthy of his friendship and know I'm his bestie and the other two can go jump off a cliff" I said

"Aright Ms Daniels are you finished then get off the table" Mr. Brammer chuckled

I jumped off and the whole class was giggling. The other two glared at me. I just thought you can't stop me now.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmelita Daniels Pov

Our other classes went by fast and we seemed fine. It was so creepy how me and Quil have all the same classes he say's he never really noticed but I did. We came in the lunch room and he looked up at the table that Jacob and embry were sitting at with Paul and Jared two other idiots.

"Quil come on we sit right here" I said pulling him to the table in the middle of the room.

We walked up and Alex and the twins just stared at me.

"Babe you actually brought him" Alex said

"Quil this is Alex, Tori and Tina" I said as we sat down

"Alex shut up" Tori said

"You're so stupid" Tina added

"There twins and they do that a lot" I whispered to Quil

He nodded and we began to eat. I asked Tori what was the project in art. She said we have to draw someone it a pair project. She and Tina are doing it and Alex seems to have got Angie's flunkey Ana. She is really an air head. I looked at Quil he seemed kinda out of it. I looked at him and made a face. He chuckled and I could tell he would be fine.

"Eww look Angie is trying to hang all over Paul it's sad" Tori mumbled

"How much you wanna bet he'll go for it" Alex said

"I don't know I think he can see she has herpes" Tina said

"You would think right" Quil laughed

I got up and Angie was walking past and she pushed me I landed on Quil's lap and I was kinda close to his face. His eyes were so brown and his breath smelled like the orange soda he had. I knew I was blushing. I stood up and his eyes were still trained on me. I walked over to where Angie stood.

"I don't understand how your body moved mine if you're like this big" I said lifting up my pinky

My girls Tori and Tina were behind me. I didn't have to worry about anything they have my back no matter what.

"I don't know maybe it was gravity" she said

"Oh well why don't you tell gravity next time it happens I'm going to kick your ass first" I said with a smile on my face

"You wouldn't even try" she smirked

I got really close to her face "Why don't you push me again and then you'll see I wasn't lying"

She huffed and I turned to walk away.

"Man why can't we just beat the shit out of her" Tori asked

"Because if you get suspended again moms will kick your ass" Tina said

"And I need you for something else" I said she just smirked slowly

"I need you to be on party duty we need a good hook up now" I said and they nodded their heads

"That way if a fight starts we aren't suspended for like two weeks" I said

Then you could hear the shrill ring of the bell. I grabbed Quil and went to gym. We were half way that's when Embry stepped in my way. I tried to side step him but he was still in my way.

"What the hell do you want Call" I asked

"To to talk to you alone" he grunted

"Why don't you just go away she's mine and you're not going to take her so you go or I beat the shit out of you" Quil yelled

I looked up at him and cupped his check trying to get him to look at me. He finally bent his head down and then smiled at me.

"Come on Quil we have to go to gym" I said

We finally found away to push by Embry to get to class. But the two idiots were in our class but we were lucky because we were doing basketball drills where you get the ball and take a shot and pass it. Some of the guys were having trouble getting the ball to actually go in the hoop. Quil wasn't it went almost every time. Jacob and Embry were good too. It was Quil turn and I cheered.

"Let go Quil" I said he smiled up at me it was cute. The boys played for a few minutes and then the coach blew the whistle and the girls lined up and he blew the whistle and the girl I front of me went and the one behind her. Then it was my turn and I threw the ball and it made swish noise on the first go. It kept up like this every time I got to the front it went in with no problem all the other girls had difficulties. Then the whistle was blown and time was up. We went to go change and Angie seemed to have tripped again because she pushed me. I caught myself and turned around she was laughing I swung a nice right hook and then a left an upper cut and then I punched her three times in the stomach she was out for the count. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

"I told you next time I would kick your ass" I said

By this time out teacher seemed to come forward and grabbed me he said something about calm down. He went to check on Angie. Quil gravitated toward me and put an arm around my waist. Angie seemed to be complaining about her stomach.

"Now Angie will you tell me what happened" the coach asked

"I tripped and she kinda caught my fall I was going to say sorry" She whimpered

"Ah is that it must have been the reason I saw laughing to the nurse then to the office you go." He said

Everyone looked at me I just turned and walked out the gym. To the lockers and change I was the first one out and the first one to my next class. People started to fill in. Quil walked in and he looked at me. He walked closer and sat down next to me.

What happened in gym was so not your fault and you showed her you meant no games" Quil said

I looked at him and smiled the look on his face was funny. We worked thru math didn't have a problem. It was fun I think we finished before everyone else. We talked and laughed and played around then the bell rang and we had another class then it would be time to leave and didn't have to stay here anymore. He even asked me over to study and we started to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Quil Pov

I was sitting on my couch with Carmelita's legs across my lap she was reading the book for class. I was reading to but I had to look up and now I can't even tell you why that is and just as I thought that this stray hair fell in to her face and she pushed behind her ear she was so beautiful and she looked really cute concentrating. Her lips would form while she was reading. That rebellious piece of hair seemed to like annoying her it jumped right in to her face again. She sighed and doggy eared the corner of her book and pulled all of her hair into a pony tail and she looked up at me while doing this and my eyes darted back to my book. I could feel her eyes on me but she returned to her book and I looked over at her and she had her tongue between her teeth as she read. God was she teasing me I wanted so badly to lean over and kiss her take that tongue in to my mouth I have these feelings for her and I'm scared she won't return them. I heard the door open and some one walk in.

"Quil did you talk to them did they tell you anything" my mom asked

Lita moved he legs off mine and I got up I heard my mom's feet move to the living room and I panicked but I saw lita get up and stand next to me and she squeezed my hand then let go and I could feel her soft palm leave mine.

"No they ignored me but I have a new friend and I hung with her friends today" I said

"That great" she cut her word short when she came to view of us. She smiled big at me and came over.

"Might this be your new friend?" she asked with that cheeky grin

"Yep Lita this is my mom Josephina Ateara and mom this is Carmelita Daniels" I said

My mom came over and hugged Lita I could tell she liked her and that made me happy I didn't need her to hate the person I was falling in love with. Wait love? I'm too young for love and I sure haven't know Lita long enough I mean yeah sure we have said hi in the hall way since like forever but this just doesn't mean I'm in love.

"Hey what would you like for dinner sweetie and is your friend staying too" asked my mom

"NO I really should go I was here to study the book with Quil" Lita said

My mom nodded and she walked away and I looked at lita who was gathering her books and shoving them into her book bag

"You can stay I promise my mom will be on her best behavior" I said I really hoped she believed me I wanted her to stay because if not then all night will be spent thinking about her. What she doing how is she feeling?

"No I have to go best friend but I will see you at school tomorrow" she said while coming to give me a hug and she wrapped her little arms around my neck and her hair was right under my nose smelling of peaches and my arms found her waist and it was like time slowed down and my heart began to pound.


End file.
